To Take An Oath
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: Betrayal. That's what Percy Jackson felt when everyone he loved left him. His friends abandoned him, his family left him, his girlfriend cheated on him. Hunted down by Olympus he fled only to find himself to be apart of another great prophecy, the Prophecy of the Oathkeeper. Standing with the Hunters of Artemis, he must fight a threat even Chaos fears. Not Pertemis


**Hello Viewers**

**Here I am with a new story**

**I'm coming with a Guardian of the Hunt story**

**Sorry you Pertemis sons of b****es, but this is a PercyxOC story**

**That's right, down with Pertemis, that's never going to happen**

**Sorry, I just had a little rage moment there**

**I like Pertemis, it's just that most people make it so easy for Artemis to fall in love with Percy**

**So here we go**

* * *

3rd Person POV

50 Years Ago

Emotions hung in the air, sadness, anger, hatred, fear. The city burned as armies marched through it's streets, fighting against a defending army. Men and women wearing armor made of powerful metal fought to defend the innocent.

Each one of them proudly wore a symbol of a white star with eight points and two black swords interlocked through it. The army of warriors wearing heavy armor and carrying advanced weapons, cannons, crossbows, flintlocks, and much more marched forward. It was a massacre as they slaughtered the armored defenders.

Suddenly, the army pulled back and the defenders wondered what was happening. Then they saw an enemy messenger calling, "Retreat! Our leader is captured!"

The defenders cheered as their enemy ran out of the burning city in droves. Soon the city was restored and all of the warriors and civilians stood in the center of the town where a man in a steel gray padded body suit stood on a large circular platform.

A tall man with hair as white as stars and eyes as black as space stood nearby, wearing a simple suit. He was midway through speaking when the man coughed and the man in the suit glared at him.

"As I was saying, you are hereby condemned," he stated, "You will be exiled to Earth for 50 millenia for reformation."

"You think you can just d*** me to Earth and think I'll be reformed," the man laughed, "No way in Tartarus!"

"Very well," the suited man said and held out his hand.

The circular platform the other man stood on lifted up as the ground underneath it opened up to reveal a black portal.

"You can strip me of my armor, my weapons, my army, but you can never stop me," he stated as the platform descended.

"We will stop you," the man stated.

"No one can stop the Dark Lord."

"The Oathkeeper will, every Oathkeeper has stopped the greatest evils in their times."

"Is that what you believe," he laughed, "That the hero of a fairy tail will save you!?"

"The Oathkeeper is no fairy tail, their journeys have been foretold and recorded by the fates themselves," he said, "It spoke of your fall into darkness, then your return and the rise of a hero to stop you."

"Then I will find him, I will destroy him, I will end him."

"You will do no such thing."

"You can believe what you wish too, but I shall kill your hero and destroy your world."

"You're a fool."

"No, I am a king," he stated, "I am the Dark Lord!"

"The Oathkeeper will stop you."

"No, I will find him," he stated, "I WILL FIND HIM!"

Finally, the platform descended completely in and his face disappeared into the black portal. Chaos sighed and walked back to his office, watching the city's inhabitants dance and celebrate the man's exile. He entered his office and sat behind the desk to see his city being rebuilt out of a large window that took up most of the wall.

"One day, the Oathkeeper will rise to stop you," Chaos said as he tried to forget the man's last words.

* * *

Percy POV

"No," I cried, "Mom, please stay with me, I need you."

"I'm so sorry Percy," my mom said as she stroked my cheek, "Be strong, endure this."

"Mom, please," I cried out.

"You've always been a hero Percy, never stop being one... ," she finished with her final breath.

Her eyes glazed over and she went limp, the warmth of her skin fading and the coldness of a corpse growing stronger. I cried, streams of tears pouring out of my eyes as I held my mother's dead body.

"NO," I screamed as I dropped her body and glared at the sky above the Empire State Building, "I HATE YOU!"

This was the final straw, the last strand of loyalty I had left for them. They had forgotten me, left me to rot, and now they have killed my family. To believe it all started with my half-brother.

***Flashback***

"WHY," I screamed at Annabeth.

I had just returned from my quest which Athena, Annabeth's mother had issued to me to prove I was worth enough to marry her favorite daughter. I had hunted down and killed the very first Hydra, which took at least a year seeing that I tracked it across America, Europe, and found it in Greece.

It took me days to slay it, the adrenaline in my body keeping me awake the whole time. I had multiple scars and burns across me, but I had managed to defeat it and Athena had healed all of the battle scars I had gained. I had finally gained her approval and she flashed me back to camp where I found everyone save for Chiron, my father , and several gods cheering on Annabeth as she kissed my arrogant half brother, Theseus Derkins.

He had arrived at camp with Grover and I had come to their rescue because a small pack of Hellhounds were after them. I had managed to defeat all of them, but Grover had been knocked out and so he took all of the credit. I was ignored or jeered at for weeks until they had forgotten because Theseus had burned new memories into their heads, false memories of lying to them about me destroying and taking people's belongings.

He flooded Katie's garden with the Forge and the Strawberry Fields, then he stole the Stoll's family heirlooms. He broke Clarisse's new Maimer, put a camera in the Artemis cabin, broke all of the Apollo cabin's bows, broke Thalia's special bow and arrows, burned Nico's pictures of Biance, and a lot more I don't want to remember. The whole camp hated me, then the gods started ignoring me except for a few.

Dad still favored me, Hades was a bit neutral, Dionysus only cared that the camp he put centuries into was being destroyed by a lying brat, and Zeus just liked me because I would get him a lot of popularity. The rest either hated me or just wanted to see what would happen. Anyway, after returning to camp I found everyone crowding around my girlfriend chanting her to kiss Theseus and she did.

"Percy, your back," she sheepishly said and I glared.

"I loved you, I gave everything for you," I said.

"And she didn't take those pathetic things you had," Theseus mocked and I glared.

"Shut your mouth before I cut it off," I threatened and he arrogantly smirked.

"Why, your just a weakling, you couldn't beat me," he egotistically proclaimed.

"Wanna bet," I said and uncapped Riptide, "It's about time I put you in your place."

He turned red in anger and charged me with his sword. I sidestepped and punched him in the stomach. He bent over in pain, then I kneed him in the face before punching him in the back of the head. He fell over and after a while of writhing in pain he got back up.

"How could you do that," campers yelled, "He's your own brother."

I ignored them and kept Riptide ready.

"You think your a hero, your just a weakling," he yelled, "Father favors me more, your not even fit to be his son or my brother!"

Suddenly, there was a flash and my da- our dad, Poseidon stood in between us.

"Who dares attack my favorite son," he bellowed and Theseus smirked.

"Father, your weakling of a son attacked me without reason," he lied.

"Is this true Perseus," he asked and I shook my head, but campers started yelling that I was lying.

"I know only one way this can be settled," dad said, "Apollo!"

The sun god flashed in and looked around to see us all.

"Hey Uncle Poseidon," he said, "What'cha need?"

"My son says that my other son attacked him without reason," he said, "Can you tell if it is a lie?"

"Sure," he said and glowed a faint orange before the glow faded, "He lied, Perseus is innocent."

"YOU DARE," dad yelled at Theseus.

"But father, I'm your favorite son," he whimpered as he cowered.

"No, Perseus is my favorite son, you are nothing," he stated and flashed out.

Apollo followed and I was left with a crowd of angry demigods with their "king and queen".

"I'm done with camp," I stated and left, the crowd parting for me.

I went to my mom's apartment and stayed there for a couple weeks, then I found my family dead when I came home from my job.

***Flashback End***

They had been stabbed, all of them. My mom, Paul, and even my four-year-old sister, Ariel. I let go of the corpse and went outside to a tree, then broke a large branch off of it. I turned it into a makeshift torch and took a can of gasoline, and poured it all over the apartment. I layed their bodies together and lit the gasoline, throwing the torch away as I walked away from the enormous pyre I had made.

"Percy," I heard and turned around to see dad run towards me, "What's happened?"

"Mom's dead, someone murdered her," I said, tears cascading down my face, "Along with Paul and baby sis."

His expression turned into pure rage and he bellowed, "I'll hunt them down, kill every single one of them!"

"I know you will dad," I said and began to walk away.

"Percy, where are you going?"

"I need some time alone."

"Here, take this," he said and handed me a credit card, "This is the same credit card you used at the Lotus Casino."

"Wow, an infinite amount of money," I said and he nodded, "Good luck son."

"Thanks dad," I said and walked away as he flashed back to Atlantis.

* * *

Five Months Later

"AH," I yelled as silver arrows flew past me, "Not again!"

It's been five months since mom died, five months since I've left, and five months since Theseus blamed me for my mother's death. Ever since then, Zeus has sent everyone after me and that's why I'm running from the Hunters of Artemis, also because they still hate me because of the prank Theseus pulled with the camera in their bathroom.

I never did tell you who I was, did I? Well I'm Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, or I was. I'm 19-years-old now. Anyways, I was in a forest somewhere in Virginia. I got chased here by the occasional monster pack or by the Hunters and demigods.

"Which way, which way," I murmured as I ran, flashes of silver flying past me.

I sensed a large body of water nearby, but it was hundreds of feet below.

"This'll be fun," I said and ran towards it.

I came to a large cliff, looking over the ocean. There was a beach nearby and I could see hundreds of tourists swimming or sunbathing.

"Good thing they can't see me," I muttered.

Suddenly, a silver arrow pierced a tree next to me. I turned around to see the Hunters and Artemis with their bows ready.

"Perseus Jackson, you are under arrest for treason against Olympus," Artemis stated and I laughed.

"If you should be arresting anyone it should be Theseus, he's the one who blamed me for all that stuff," I said, but they just ignored me.

"I have orders to bring you in alive if possible," she said, "But I can still kill you."

"Then go ahead and try," I said as I felt a familiar tug in my stomach.

They released their arrows as a large mass of water came up behind me and created a shield around me, but then I saw Artemis' arrow still notched and glowing silver.

"That can't be good," I thought and jumped backwards, off of the cliff.

She let the arrow loose and I watched as it pierced my water shield. It flew and sunk into my abdomen. I yelled in pain as I fell into the ocean below. The water couldn't heal me because the arrow was still in my body. I began to sink towards the ocean floor, but I managed to make the water pull me towards the beach.

Just as I began to black out, I caught a glimpse of the midnight sky and of a face. I heard a scream and someone asking me if I was alright, but then I fell unconscious.

* * *

"Ow," I groaned as I woke up.

I looked around and found myself in a living room of sorts. There was two couches, one of which I was on and a chair along with a big TV. There were pictures and paintings on the wall with plants on some tables.

"Your awake," I heard someone say and turned my head to see a young woman about my age.

She had golden blonde hair that turned into a fiery orange and then into a fiery red at the end of each strand down to her shoulders and blue eyes that seemed to shine like a star. She wore a vest over a tank top and some worn denim shorts that went to just above her knees.

"Are you okay," she asked and I weakly shook my head, "You do look terrible."

"I feel terrible," I said and she giggled.

"Sorry," she apologized and moved her hands towards my abdomen.

"ARGH," I yelled as I felt a sharp pain.

"Sorry," she apologized again, "You had a really big arrow in your abdomen and I could barely patch you up myself."

"Yourself," I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't have the money to get you the proper treatment at a hospital," she explained, "So I used the stuff I learned in medical school."

"Thanks," I said and tried to get up, but fell back onto the couch with a grunt, "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, "Not many people wash up onto the beach with a silver arrow in their gut."

"Yeah, but I asked first," I stated and she sighed.

"Kayla Jenkins," she introduced.

"Percy Jackson," I said and she gasped.

"Aren't you the guy who got chased across the US when he was twelve?"

"Yeah, that wasn't very fun."

"Being chased by the police, I don't think it would be," she said, "So why're you here?"

"It's a long story," I said, "One which I don't really want to talk about."

"Oh, I understand," she said and got up, then walked to what I think's the kitchen, "You want some food, I could get you some frozen pizza."

"Sure," I said and a couple minutes later she walked back out with a plate with two slices of pizza on it, "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Kayla said.

"So how long till I'm ready to get going," I asked and she shrugged.

"You still got a nasty hole in your abdomen, I could get you patched up in a week," she said and I smiled at her, then she blushed before walking to what I think was her room.

* * *

Kayla POV

3 Months Later

It's been 3 months since I rescued Percy from the beach where I found him. He would have left two months and three weeks earlier, but he decided to stick around and repay me for my kindness. Ever sice then he's helped with the rent, cooked and cleaned, etc.

He was a nice guy and a handsome one at that, yes I said that. I developed a small crush on him after the first month, then in the second a bunch of thugs tried to jump me, but he saved me and ended up beating all of them up. Since that incident I fell in love.

Everytime I was near him I had to hide my blush and stop from being awkward.

"Hey," I heard and I saw Percy walk into the living room.

"Percy," I said, my cheeks turning red.

"What's up," he asked.

"Not much," I replied, "So Percy, I was wondering if we could go see a movie tonight?"

"A movie, awesome," he said and I blushed even more, "What movie?"

"I was thinking the new Artemis Fowl movie that came out," I said. **(Yeah, I put it in Artemis motherf***ing Fowl the movie)**

"Sure," he said and we left.

* * *

Unknown POV

"Three months, I do believe no one else has survived that long while being hunted by the gods," I said as I watched young Perseus. "So naive, so young," I said, "but so courageous and so loyal."

Then I saw flashes of silver in the distance.

"This is not according to plans," I murmured as I watched the silver blurs in the distance. "I guess I'll have to reveal myself to him earlier than anticipated."

* * *

Percy POV

"That was a nice movie," I said as we left the theater.

"Yeah, I liked how they really got the book and movie completely right," Kayla said, "I mean they got everything in the book into the movie."

"Yeah, but one thing I don't like about the series is how Holly and Artemis don't confess their love," I said.

"Yeah," she said while blushing.

"You alright," I asked and she blushed even more.

"Well Percy, since I met you-," she stopped herself, but I knew where this was going.

I grabbed her and kissed her, full on the lips. She stood there, shocked before leaning in.

"Wow," she said, her face crimson.

"Kayla, I've had the same feelings," I confessed and she had a slight smile while blushing, furiously.

"Yeah, so this makes us...," she trailed off and I kissed her again.

"That answer your question," I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said and we kissed again, but then a silver blur pierced the wall we were next to.

"AH," Kayla screamed as she saw the silver arrow.

"No," I murmured as I saw silver figures in the distance, "Kayla run, run now!"

I took out my pen as she ran and I uncapped it.

"Get out here Artemis," I yelled and the maiden goddess appeared from behind a tree.

"Percy Jackson, I thought I killed you," she said.

"I'm a tough cookie," I smugly said while smirking.

"You will surrender to us," she stated as hunters surrounded me.

"Fat chance," I stated, but then she smiled.

"I think you will," she said and gestured to something behind me.

I turned around to see the hunter, Phoebe I think holding Kayla with a knife to her neck.

"Let her go," I ordered, but she laughed.

"Only if you surrender," Artemis stated and I nodded.

"I surrender," I said and she smiled even wider.

"Kill her," she ordered.

"NO," I screamed as Phoebe began to slit Kayla's throat, but then she dropped to the ground.

"What," Artemis said, shocked.

Suddenly, a man in a black padded suit with a black cloak and a hood over his head on fell onto the ground. He took out several black marbles and threw them onto the ground. They exploded and released a thick, black smoke that covered all of us.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and drag me out of the smoke. He had Kayla over his back and then he started to run. I ran after him and I followed him all the way back to Kayla's house.

"Who are you," I asked as we stood in the doorway.

"I'll tell you when we're inside," he said and I took out the spare key I had.

I opened the door and walked in, then he followed. I locked the door and he laid her down on the same couch I woke up on three months ago.

"Now wil you tell me," I asked and he nodded.

He lifted his hood and I got a good look at his face. He had perfectly combed, raven black hair and had light blue eyes.

"I'm Constantine Dreyan," he introduced, "A clear-sighted mortal."

"Wait, what," I asked.

"It's a long story that consists of me finding out about the gods, being hunted by them, and eventually me hunting them," he said, "Don't worry I'm here to help you."

"Because I'm against the gods," I asked.

"No because of the Prophecy of the Oathkeeper," he said.

"Oathkeeper," I asked.

"Yes, it is a prophecy given by Ananke, the Primordial of Fate," he said, "It tells of a hero who will rise to stop a coming darkness."

"Yeah, well I've already been in two great prophecies, I don't really want too be a part of another," I said.

"I am sorry, but you cannot back down from this," he said, "Every generation has an Oathkeeper to stop the greatest darkness in that generation."

"So I'm suppose to be this Oathkeeper," I asked.

"No, you are the Oathkeepr," he stated, "and you must be ready for the coming battle."

"This is great and all, but I'm kinda in retirement," I said.

"Does it look like the gods care," he said, "Perseus, you have to fight or we will all die."

"What," we heard and saw Kayla wake up.

"Percy, I had the weirdest dream," she said, "I was attacked by a chick in a silver parka and she held me with a knife to my throat, then this guy came and saved us and then I fainted- ."

That's when she saw Constantine standing next to her and she fainted again.

"Oh," he said and I face palmed.

"Okay, please leave our house," I said and pushed him towards the door.

"Fine, but remember, the gods will not stop hunting you," he said and left.

"Urgh," I heard Kayla groan and relocked the door, then walked over to her.

"Kayla, I have something to tell you," I said.

* * *

The Next Day

"That was, well," she stuttered as I finished my life story.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about not telling you before," I said.

"Percy," she said, "You know what this means."

"What," I asked.

"Everything I've seen, all those monsters no one believes I saw," she said, "They were all real."

"Wait, your clear-sighted," I asked and she shrugged.

"If that means I can see through this mist thing," she said and I nodded.

"So those girls, the Hunters of Artemis," she asked, "Are they still after you?"

"I'm sure they are and now they're after you to," I said, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," she said, "If they want us, let them come and try to get us."

Suddenly, a silver arrow burst through the window and into the wall. We stared at it for five seconds and then it exploded, greek fire spreading everywhere. I jumped in front of Kayla and put up a water shield from any water source nearby.

"RUN," I yelled and we stormed out of the house, then into a circle of hunters.

"Not the best idea Perce," Kayla said and I nervously laughed.

"You two are coming to Olympus," Thalia stated.

"Keep telling yourself that Pinecone Face," I mocked and she glared at me.

"Phoebe," she said and we were knocked out.

* * *

Some Time Later

"What the," I said as I woke up.

I saw Kayla tied next to me, both of us in a tent.

"Oh gods dang it," I said.

"Uh, what," Kayla said when she woke up, "Oh."

"See your awake," I heard and saw Artemis.

"Oh hey Arty," I said and she turned red in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU," she screamed, "I AM A GODDESS."

"I believe in God," Kayla muttered and I laughed while Artemis turned even more red.

Suddenly, a hunter burst into a tent. She had cut marks and was bleeding from some wounds.

"My lady, the camp is under attack," she said before running back out.

"You will stay here," Artemis ordered and ran out.

We sat there, listening to the sounds of battle.

"I can't just sit here," I said.

"How're we going to get out," Kayla asked.

"Riptide," I said and managed to get the pen out of my pocket.

I uncapped it and it fell out of my hands. It fell towards Kayla, the blade getting closer to her. She started screaming and it sliced through her. She stared at the blade that had just phased through her, sticking out of her stomach without blood anywhere.

"Oh right, Celestial Bronze," she said and managed to grab the leather grip, then cut our bonds.

"Let's go," she said and ran out of the tent only to find the entire place on fire.

Hunters were rushing to kill monsters and take down fires, but there were too many. I sliced a hellhound in half and sent a burst of water from a bucket a hunter was using at a dracenae.

"Kayla, find somewhere safe," I ordered and she ran back into the tent.

That's when I saw a Laistrygonian Giant in armor with a giant axe which blade was glowing blue. It swung it's axe down and almost cleaved a hunter, but she jumped out of the way. Suddenly, the blade of his axe glowed a harsh blue and froze everything within 5 feet, including the hunter.

She couldn't let out a scream as it froze her in a split second.

"This'll definitely be fun," I sarcastically muttered.

I ran at him and cut his leg causing him to fall over in pain. He tried to slapped me away, but I dodged and stabbed his hand. I pulled Riptide out and jumped onto his back, preparing to stab him through the heart from behind. Then he jolted up and I fell down.

"Ah," I said as I got up, pain coursing through me.

Suddenly, a foot slammed down in front of me and the giant raised his ice axe when I heard a yell.

"PERCY," Kayla yelled and I saw her melting the ice on the hunter with a burning stick.

I took the melted ice and formed a spike of hardened water. I threw it and it pierced the giant through his chest and he fell backwards.

"Thanks," I said to her as she helped me up.

"Your welcome," she said and we walked over to the giant who was breathing heavily and ragged.

"You think you have one," the giant gasped, "Our master will rise and destroy you all."

"Sorry man, but I beat Kronos and Gaea, they aren't coming back for a long time," I said, but he laughed at me.

"They were weak compared to our new master," he stated, "Revan will kill you, Oathkeeper."

With that he turned into a pile of golden dust.

"That name again," I muttered.

"Do you know that Revan guy," Kayla asked and I shook my head.

"Uh Percy?"

"What," I asked Kayla and saw the hunters surrounding us with their bows up and arrows notched.

"Put your weapon down," Thalia ordered, "Or we'll shoot."

"You will do no such thing," we heard and my dad appeared from the water of the melted ice, "You will not touch my son."

"Uncle, he is a traitor to Olympus," Artemis argued.

"He is no traitor, he is a hero," he retorted.

"Your only defending him because he's your son," she screamed.

"No, I defend him not only for that, but because I am under orders from Chaos himself," he bellowed and everyone gasped.

"Chaos, the primordial of the Void," all of the older hunters murmured while me, Kayla, and the younger hunters looked at them, confused.

"Chaos," I asked.

"Yes son, Chaos was one of the first beings that appeared in the universe," my dad explained, "He approached me earlier and warned me about the hunters capturing you and that I needed to save you."

"We can discuss this in a council meeting," Artemis said and Poseidon nodded.

We were flashed in to the throne room where all the gods were in.

"Well. Well. Well," Zeus said, "The traitor returns."

"Silence brother," Poseidon ordered as he sat in his throne, "We have more pressing matters to consult."

"What's more important than killing this useless weakling you call a son," Theseus argued and I shot a glare at him.

"Chaos' orders to keep him alive," father stated and everyone gasped.

"What," Theseus asked.

"Thes, Chaos is a Primordial, some of the first beings to be created and the original owners of the different domains," Annabeth explained.

"Why would he order such a thing, Perseus is a traitor," Zeus bellowed.

"Because he is not a traitor," a voice boomed and a man in a suit materialized into existence, "He is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and hero of the next great prophecy."

"Lord Chaos," everyone said and bowed.

"Oh for f*** sake, get up," he ordered, "You act to much like little children praising a new toy."

"Sorry my lord," they all apologized as they got back on their thrones or stood up.

"Why is he the hero of the prophecy, I'm better than him," Theseus argued and Chaos shot a glare that made him freeze up.

"Perseus is a hero, he is a warrior, he is loyal to all who deserve his loyalty," he bellowed, "You, you are nothing."

Theseus cowered and ran back to Annabeth.

"Now, Perseus," he said, "Do you know why you're the new hero of the prophecy."

"It has to do with me being the Oathkeeper, doesn't it," I asked and he looked surprised.

"How do you know that," he asked.

"Well a guy saved me from the hunters the day before and just now the giant I killed called me Oathkeeper," I said and he nodded.

"Wait, great prophecy," Apollo said, "Neither I or my Oracle have given a- ."

He stopped as his eyes glowed green and a green mist poured from his mouth.

_The fallen hero shall rise_  
_A great evil will attempt his demise_  
_Posing as a friend, but revealed an enemy he shall_  
_The Oathkeeper shall slay the evil, the greedy, and the foul_

"And there it is," Ares said as Apollo returned to normal.

"Anyways, I know not of this man who saved you, I may have to look into that," he said, "but I do know that the monsters have become stronger and smarter, they're forming ranks in their hordes and killing my warriors."

"Your warriors," Athena asked.

"Yes wisdom goddess, my warriors," he said, "I have accumalted a force of demigods and mortals over the years, they serve me without question."

"Cool," Apollo said and Artemis slapped his arm.

"So what happens now," I asked.

"Now I give you my blessing, you'll need it," he said and held out his hand.

I felt energy course through me and saw a black aura around me, then it vanished.

"Whoa, power surge," I said as I looked at myself, "What did that do?"

"It increased the tensile strength of your skin, muscles, and bones and also gave you enhanced senses," he answered.

"Nice," I said.

"Wow, just what I need," Kayla said, "A boyfriends who won't die when I kill him for doing stupid things."

"Hey," I said and she laughed.

Chaos looked amused at our bickering, but cleared his throat a second afterwards.

"Yes, well you'll need a friend to help you in the coming battle," he said and opened a black vortex.

A guy in worn, black jeans stepped out. He had on a black hoodie with the hood up and his right sleeve was gone, revealing an arm that had blue energy coursing through it and the fingers were made of blue energy. **(Basically the Devil Bringer from DMC)**

"Perseus, meet Dante Nichols, son of Hades and my personal assassin," he said and Hades stood up.

"Son," he gasped.

"Hey dad," Dante said and opened his hood to show a mexican kid with shaggy black hair and a 6 o'clock shadow. He had brown eyes and had a michievouse smile on his face.

"What's up with Hades and mexican woman," I thought, but I saw Chaos look at me.

"You can read my mind, can't you," I thought and he nodded.

"Now how does this work out," Dante asked, "Do I stay with Percy at his girlfriend's place or what?"

"No," Kayla said, "I am not letting him stay at my house."

"That's fine, Percy and him will be with the hunters," Chaos stated and we gaped at him.

"WHAT," we all screamed.

"Yes, Artemis and her hunters are more exposed to monster attacks and with these more organized monster attacks happening, it won't be soon till they are bested," he said and Artemis nodded.

"Very well, but if they attempt to even flirt with me or my hunters," she stated and made a gesture that clearly signified her slitting our throats.

"Yes well, I'll be off," Chaos stated and dematerialized out of existence.

"How does he do that," I asked.

"You'll get used to it buddy," Dante said as he swung an arm around me.

"You better visit," Kayla said and I nodded.

"I'll take her back to her house," dad said and flashed her away.

"Okay, you two," Artemis yelled and we stood to attention, "Meet me and my hunters in Central Park."

With that she flashed away and left us there.

"Oh that's cold," Dante said and grasped my shoulder, "Hold on."

Suddenly, we shadow traveled and appeared in the shadow of a tree, or atleast I did because he ran into the tree.

"D*****," he cursed as he held his nose, "Really have to work on that."

"Come on," I said and we made our way through some brush and found the hunters in their camp.

"It'll take them hours to get here," a hunter laughed.

"Those boys deserve it," another mocked.

"Yeah, especially that so called hero, trying to peep on us," Phoebe laughed and I turned red in anger.

"Dante, let's go mee- ," I stopped myself when I noticed he was gone, "Dante?"

"Hello ladies," I heard and saw Dante standing on a tree branch while the hunters gaped at him, "Son of Hades, remember?"

"Get down here boy," Artemis ordered, "and where's Perseus!?"

"Over here ma'am," I said as I walked out of the brush.

"Good, now you two go hunt our dinner," she ordered.

"What, but why us," Dante asked and she glared at us.

"Yes ma'am," we said while saluting and ran back into the brush, but he ran into a tree again and cursed before I grabbed him and dragged him with me.

"So any idea how we hunt for food," I asked.

"I dunno, shoot some birds," he said and pulled out a bow.

He aimed carefully and shot a bird in the air. It went down and he fist pumped, then ran to get it.

"Score," he said.

"Oh yeah," I said and got some water, then formed it into a trident. I threw and nailed three birds with it.

"Triple Kill," I said in my best Halo announcer voice and he glared at me while I laughed.

We grabbed the birds and hunted some more, gathering about say, 20-25 birds.

"Maybe we should get some other things," I said and Dante shot an arrow into a bush.

"Like this," he said and held up a rabbit.

"Eh, good enough," I said and we hunted some more.

"I think that's enough," I said as I held a bunch of dead birds and rabbits.

"Yep, so let's haul our score back to the campsite," he said and we managed to haul the load of meat back to the hunters.

We arrived to see them gone, but there was a slip of paper on the ground.

"Percy and Dante we moved to the Yellowstone forest," Dante read, "you better get to us before Lady Artemis get's furious. -Thalia"

"Oh come on," I said and Dante gripped my shoulder again and shadow traveled us.

"You did make it," Thalia said and I glared.

"You did well boys," Artemis said and had us lay them out on the ground, "Now fix us dinner!"

"What," we screamed, but she glared at us.

"He he he," we nervously chuckled as we skinned and cut the meat.

"Here you go," Dante said and Artemis took a plate from his hands.

She took a bite and her eyes went wide.

"How did you learn to cook like this," she said, "It tastes better than our best cook's meals."

I saw a hunter pout and I snickered while Dante smirked.

"I learned a lot of things while in Chaos' service," he said and everyone nodded in approval.

Soon we finished with dinner and me and Dante were about to go to our campsite, but Artemis stopped us.

"I didn't dismiss you," she said, "You still have to do our laundry."

"What," we groaned and we had a 1 ton load of dirty clothes dumped on us.

"See you in the morning, Perce," Thalia mocked and went into her tent.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Secret Chaotic Legion Vault deep beneath the Pacific

"Man this blows!" a guard groaned as he and several other guards sat around a table.

"You're telling me," another said, "Even my grandma's house was more fun than this!"

They all burst into laughter at the joke, laughing hard and heartily until a large shadow fell onto them.

"Is it now?"

They all jumped out of their seats and stepped into a line as the Commander watched.

"Sir!" they all shouted in unison and saluted.

"At ease," he ordered and they put their hands to their sides, "Must I remind you all of what we're guarding here?"

"No sir," they all said, but one coughed.

They all stared at the guard, he was smaller than the rest.

"Um sir, I don't know what we're actually guarding."

"You new here son?" the Commander asked and the rookie nodded making the Commander smile, "Well then, let me give you a hint."

He gestured at the massive vault door, an enormous slab of Chaotic Silver carved into a circle with runes marked all along the side and edge. In the center was a series of different locks, ranging from locks requiring keys to locks requiring a scan of an eye.

"Inside that vault is the most dangerous prisoner that we have ever captured."

"You mean?" the rookie gasped and stared at the vault door.

"Don't worry son, he can't hear you, my father personally shoved him into the cryo-pod he's sleeping in right now."

"Okay sir," he said, but suddenly there was a loud clang from the hallway.

They all stared down it, reaching for their weapons as the Commander called out.

"Harrison! That you?"

Suddenly, there was another clang as a shadow flashed on the wall. It was a small girl, running along the wall, but there was something off. They figured it out when they looked for the shadow's person. Instead of a person without a shadow, it was a shadow without a person. It ran along the wall and they stared in shock, not noticing the movement in the shadows until a girl came out and struck the Commander.

He fell to the ground, but she grabbed him, holding him up. His shadow protrayed on the wall and the shadow of the small girl started climbing his shadow like a mountain. Suddenly, the shadow glowed a ghostly blue, slowly changing into a ghastly purple until a small girl jumped out and struck another guard. She kicked another one in the face while the other girl raised her arms.

The room turned cold and darker as the shadows rose from the ground. They wrapped around the remaining guards' necks, suffocating them to the point that they fell into unconsciousness. She dropped the guards and the duo ran to the vault door.

"You got the code?" the taller girl asked and the petite one nodded.

She took out a device and put it up to the scanners. The eye scanner scanned a holographic model of Chaos' eye, the voice scanner heard a part of one of Chaos' speeches, and the finger scanner scanned a holographic model of Chaos' thumb. Then, she took out a void black key and put it into the final lock. Both girls gripped the key and turned it.

There were loud clicks and clanks as the locks opened. It was a symphony of clicks, clanks, and hisses as the vault door transformed. It moved inwards before turning one whole revolution and parts of it came off, sliding into the wall. After several moments the door opened and they stepped through into a larger room.

They approached a large cryo-pod, the window frosted over in a white color and the metal gleaming having not been touched by air in years. They typed in a special code in the keypad on the control panel next to the pod.

"4RCH4NG31, wow Archangel in 1337speak," the taller girl commented as the cryo-pod began to unlock.

Several locks along the side hissed as steam escaped the locks. Magnetic locks slowly opened before snapping open, the frost on the screen slowly melted, and the door opened. It lifted and inside they stared at the prisoner, a man with raven black hair and somewhat pale skin. His eyes were closed as he peacefully slept and the girls reached out to touch him when a hand grabbed the taller one's wrist.

The Commander twirled her around and pushed her to the ground, grabbing the smaller one at the same time.

"I don't know who you are, but you aren't taking the prisoner!"

He pulled out a sword as the taller girl got up, unsheathing a sword of her own. They fought, metal clashing against metal as their swords met. Sparks flew as the two fought, but they were evenly matched. That was until the smaller girl turned a ghostly blue and then into a ghastly purple before turning into a shadow on the wall.

She raced along the wall and glowed again before jumping out of the wall onto the Commander.

"Ah!" he shouted as she pulled out a knife and stabbed his shoulder.

He threw her off and kicked away the girl before kicking her sword away.

"This ends her- Ack!"

He choked as a hand gripped his throat, then another. He was lifted off the ground by the prisoner, his eyes open revealing burning red eyes like red suns.

"You, you locked me away!" he snarled, his voice a malevolent tone and he began crushing the Commander's neck with his bare hands.

Suddenly, he let go with one hand and threw him out of the vault into the other room. He stalked out of the vault himself as the Commander got up, gripping his sword.

"Now here's what's going to happen," the Commander said as he pointed his sword at the prisoner, "You're going back into that cryo-pod, we're going to relock the vault, and those girls are going to court."

"Or," the prisoner said, brushing off the frost on him as the steel gray padded suit he wore opened up, "I kill you, your men, and then Chaos!

The padded suit transformed, the pads opening up to have armor come out and cover him. He gripped a sword hilt on his back and pulled out a large sword. He charged and swung at the Commander. He pulled up his sword in defense, but the prisoner's blow sent him staggering back. He looked up in time to dodge the attack.

He lifted his arm and the lights brightened for a moment, blinding the prisoner.

"I'm a son of Aether, every source of light is my domain," he shouted and attacked him with a flurry of attacks.

The prisoner was barely able to fend him off before he grabbed his sword arm and head butting his head. He stumbled back and the prisoner put his sword away, pulling out a new weapon, a gun.

He pointed the gun, an assault rifle of sorts at the ceiling.

"Full Auto, Rapid Fire."

He pulled the trigger and shattered the lights, turning the room dark and making the emergency lights turn on.

"What?" the Commander groaned as he stared through the dimly lights at the Prisoner who walked up to him.

"I laid low your warriors of old," he stated as he grabbed the Commander by his throat, lifting him up, "I instill fear into the hearts of men and immortals. I am the Dark Lord!"

With that, he crushed the Commander's neck, killing him. He dropped the body as the two girls walked out, holding their bruises.

"Awe, Madeline and Madison," he greeted, his voice turning calmer and full of sadistic amusement.

"Master Con," they greeted back and bowed to him.

"Get up child and tell me, why are they alive?" he asked as he stared at the still breathing guards.

"Lord Staren's orders were to keep any Chaotic Legion soldiers alive ever since your defeat," the taller one, Madeline answered and he snarled.

"Well _Staren_'s orders are overturned, my regime has returned and my regime demands death."

With that he pointed his gun at a guard.

"Leave only one alive though, I want Chaos to know what has transpired."

Then, he shot.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you love this story so far**

**You better**

**Send me some PMs if you want**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Revan Flame**


End file.
